


The Rules of Skating

by Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis/pseuds/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis
Summary: John and Sherlock go rollerskating, Sherlock is, unsurprising, quite bad, but John helps him out with a few rules, given out after he breaks them of course.Inspired by a trip to the roller rink with my friends a few years ago. This was also written in 2014 and given to one of my friends as a birthday gift, but I wanted to put the short vingettes here so more people could enjoy them.





	The Rules of Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyingmintbunny0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingmintbunny0/gifts).



**Rule #1: Don't Try to Skate Backwards**

John glided onto the somewhat deserted roller rink, his lefts instinctively managing the skates like he had been doing it all his life. He let his feet take him, soaring through a couple of laps while waiting for Sherlock to finish getting his rollerblades on. John had opted for the traditional skates while Sherlock had rented inlines, stating htat his research found that most people found them easier to use.

"John," the world's only consulting detective shouted from the entrance to the rink. Gliding over to Sherlock, John smirked, curious to see how Sherlock's first time skating would go.

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" John asked, an amused smile working its way onto his face. Sherlock teetered on the skates as he walked into the rink, gripping white-knuckled to the wall for balance.

"Nonsense John, the theory of it is simply, pushing out and back at the same time, what more could I need?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" John questioned.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "Of course I am John, for example, I can easily master skating backwards."

With that, Sherlock Let go of the wall. He manuvered himself so he was facing backwards and pushed with his skate. 

And promptly fell backwards, landing with an "omph" on the cement. John doubled over with laughter before composing himself and skating over to help the glaring detective up.

"Rule number one: don't try to skate backwards," John managed through his giggles.

  
**Rule #2: Don't Go on One Skate**

Sherlock spent the next several minutes glaring at John as he figured out how to skate. He spent half the time falling over while John skated circles areound him. Eventually, Sherlock got somewhat the hang of skating and was able ot keep up with John at his slow speed. 

The duo slowly inched their way around the rink as more people entered, increading the chances of bumping into other skaters.

The sound and feel of the steady skates lulled Sherlock and his mind began to wander to the lastest case he had gotten from Lestrade. As soothing as the violin, Sherlock began to make connections in his mind about the murder. A few more steps and Sherlock would know who the murderer was. He was almost there. . .

Sherlock felt on the precipice of falling. HIs brain quickly determined that he was off balance and he set his left foot down.

"You ok Sherlock?" John snickered and Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"I was simply thinking about the case and forgot to put my foot down," Sherlock attempted ot regain at least some of his dignity, "Pity, I was seconds away from solving it."

"Rule number two: don't go on one skate," John winked as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

  
**Rule #3: Don't Grab onto Someone if You are Going to Fall**

Sherlock and John slowly skated around the rink, being careful to avoid the smaller children that chased eachother. Every so often, Sherlock would lean over to whisper a deduction about one of the other skaters to John,

"The woman with the two sons in the corner is an aspiring actress. Her husband left after she told him about the second child, currently working two-three part-time jobs, this is the only time she gets with the kids, usually at her mother's house while she is working," Sherlock muttered under the loud noise of the rink.

"Amazing! How did you know the part about the kids staying at her mom's house?" John asked, always interested in the big reveal.

"Well, it's simply John-" Sherlock never finished his sentence. Several small children, out of control on their skates, flew right infront of Sherlock and John. John quickly stopped, but Sherlock continued forwards, loosing his balance and flailing about wildly. Sherlock managed to grab a hold on John's Sweater sleeve, taking him down too.

"Ow," John mumbled, pulling himself up off the concrete.

Sherlock reached up for John's help, and John helped him up, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Rule number three: don't grab onto someone else if you are going to fall," John joked, pretending to dust himself off.

Sherlock finally siled and let his eyes drift over to the entrance of the arena, where Mycroft, the man who had given them the free passes stood, observing. Mycroft met Sherlock's glare with a condecending smile, before turning around and leaving the roller rink.


End file.
